Missing You
by sydnee3appel
Summary: Ciel finally admits Sebastian's importance. A one-shot, short story. Sebastian x Ciel (Fluff) Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights go to Yana Toboso.


Ciel was tired of being alone. It had been at least a week since he had seen Sebastian, or any of his other servants for that matter. It was his idea in the first place, but now he was beginning to regret it. He was supposed to stay in this shack-of-a-house until his butler had located the man that was responsible for the murders of young boys in London. Usually he would have just taken the direct approach and lured the murderer with himself, but he had been much too stressed out as of late to deal with that kind of pressure. So here he was, alone in a very small house, and full of remorse.

The Earl sat, twiddling his fingers and waiting for the replacement butler to bring his tea; that part had been Sebastian's idea. Ciel hardly knew how to do anything himself. Well, that, or he simply didn't feel like doing it.

Eventually the new butler appeared with the tea cart. His clothes didn't fit him properly, buttons barely staying fastened. His breathing seemed labored and a thin sheen of sweat always glistened across his oily skin.

Ciel watched as the grotesque man poured the tea with his sausage-like fingers. Sebastian's message was clear. By choosing this disgusting man to serve his young master, he was reminding Ciel that Sebastian was and always would be the best butler he could possibly have. Of course, Ciel already knew this (though he would never admit it), but Sebastian did love to gloat.

He was handed his cup of tea. He sniffed it cautiously, already knowing what it would taste like before pressing the cup's rim to his lips. His mouth turned down into a frown as the liquid passed onto his tongue.

"Too weak." He held it loosely over the arm of his chair and let it clatter to the floor. The fat man tried to hold back a gasp and went to work on creating a stronger beverage. Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. How much longer could Sebastian possibly take?

At that moment, he heard the front door open and close. Footsteps.

"Go see who it is-" Ciel's order was cut short by a melodic, familiar voice.

"Not necessary, my Lord. I am here to take you home," Sebastian said.

Ciel got up from his seat and turned so he could see his butler. The sight of his amused face was more welcome than the young Earl wanted to admit. Red eyes and black hair, always that one piece that hung out of place so nicely.

"How long did it take you to kill the criminal?" Ciel asked sternly.

"About a day, master," he grinned.

"Then why the hell am I still here, you bastard?"

"I believe your exact order went as follows: 'Don't retrieve me until the manor can be considered safe.' It most definitely was not safe. I had to train Pluto while you were away, he is quite a hazard. I also had to teach the servants how to properly-"

"Enough. Just take me home," Ciel ordered, turning away from Sebastian's accomplished expression.

"As you wish. Gordon, you are excused," he said to the other butler. Placing one arms under the bend of Ciel's knees and one at his back, they were soon hopping from rooftop to rooftop. Ciel had missed this. Sebastian was a spectacular butler, but he could never say that aloud.

"Did my young master enjoy his week?" Sebastian asked, clearly entertained.

"Terrible. That butler, Gordon, made horribly dull tea," Ciel complained bluntly as he watched the clouds above.

"I figured as much. I apologize for being so inconsiderate, my Lord." Ciel eyed him. He didn't seem apologetic.

"Don't ever do it again. The man didn't even know chess."

Sebastian grinned. "Yes, my Lord."

Ciel was in bed, waiting for Sebastian to come back with a glass of warm water for his nightstand. The boy quickly got lost in thoughts of the past week.

"I actually missed him…" Ciel said aloud, uncharacteristically. He heard a clink. Standing at the door was Sebastian, an expression of mild shock showed itself on his face. Ciel blushed lightly, hoping he hadn't head, but knowing he had. "What are you waiting for? I'm thirsty."

The butler clicked back into motion, walked wordlessly across the room, and set the glass on the side-table.

"I missed aiding you, too, master." Sebastian left the room quickly.

_Aiding me? He didn't miss me, just working for me._ Ciel sighed, rolled over, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Sebastian drew the curtains, effectively waking Ciel.

Ciel was dressed and went directly to his study, ignoring everything Sebastian said out of spite. He sat at the wooden desk, looking through papers, but never truly seeing what was on them. Sitting back and sighing, he stared at the ceiling. Right as he was about to review last night's exchange, Sebastian arrived with tea. _Tea time already?_

"Master, do I have permission to ask a question of you?"

"You never have questions…" Ciel stated warily. "What is it?"

"Did you honestly miss me while I was away?"

"I suppose. Perhaps I just missed the way you do everything for me," Ciel shrugged.

"Is that so?" Sebastian asked, looking amused as usual. He poured the tea and came around the desk. Leaning over the back of the chair, he set the cup in front of the Earl. The boy could feel the butler's breath on his neck. He shivered. "Or did you miss _me_?"

Goosebumps rose all across Ciel's arms and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up sharply.

"Ah, your skin gives you away. I've missed you as well, bocchan."

And with that, he strode out, a smile playing on his lips.


End file.
